


Peggy's Cove

by Pixial



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, genji is a shit even when he isn't there, sappy old men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Hanzo and McCree finally manage to wring a day off out of Winston and go for a romantic getaway at Peggy's Cove.





	Peggy's Cove

One of the unfortunate downsides of being an agent of Overwatch was the significant lack of leave time. When the organization had been larger, it hadn’t been a problem, but with only twenty-odd agents in the organization came a significantly larger workload for everyone involved. Hanzo didn’t truly mind, but he couldn’t deny that it put something of a damper on his and Jesse’s dating life.

They made the most of it when they could, taking advantage of waiting times getting coffee in Numbani or ice cream in London, so Hanzo was only mildly surprised when Jesse announced they were going to stay in Canada a couple of days longer after their mission in Halifax. He didn’t know what bargain he’d struck with Winston, but that was probably none of his business. Jesse certainly seemed happy enough with it.

“Dammit, Hanzo,” he said as they’d crouched behind cover, seeking shelter from a rain of bullets. Talon had taken over a warehouse for weapon smuggling and didn’t take well to Overwatch sticking its nose in. “You’re my boyfriend, and we don’t get enough time to just do stuff. I adore you, an’-- Darlin’, on your left--” He paused as Hanzo popped up from behind his crate and planted an arrow in the middle of the hostile’s chest. “As I was sayin’, I adore you, so why don’t we make a day of it tomorrow, y’know?”

“If you can get us the day, certainly,” Hanzo agreed. “There’s three more coming in from the southern door. Captain, if you would?”

Three shots rang out in quick succession, and three bodies crumpled to the ground. “You’re clear, boys. I think if we clean this out quickly enough, Winston might be willing to assist you in your little problem,” came Ana’s voice over the comms, rich with amusement.

“Thank ya kindly, ma’am,” Jesse said, tipping his hat in her vague direction and grinning at Hanzo’s blush. “Let’s get this done, then.” 

He stood, fearless and suave as he lined up his shots, looking every ounce the man from the west and giving Hanzo’s poor heart palpitations, and with an almost lazy tilt to his head, pulled the trigger of his revolver. The final Talon members fell, leaving Overwatch free to pick the warehouse apart for any intel they could recover. 

And leaving Hanzo and Jesse free to go on an actual date for once. 

Peggy’s Cove was their destination, not too far from Halifax, and from all of the websites and hearsay, a quaint little village by the beach untouched by time. The small fishing village reminded Hanzo a bit of his home in Hanamura; effort had been made to keep the essence of the past alive. It was like walking into a time capsule, a piece of history still living and thriving on the excesses of tourism.

With such a high tourist population, at least the two off-duty agents didn’t stand out as much as Hanzo was afraid they would. Which was a blessing as he was certain they were being disgustingly sweet. If any of their coworkers happened to spy them… Well, they weren’t around, and Hanzo decided that fuck it Jesse deserved some sweetness in his life. And he had just the thing for it, if the opportunity managed to arise.

True to Jesse’s word (not that Hanzo ever had reason to doubt him), they did indeed make a day of it, touring around the village and taking in as many of the sights as they could in one day. Hanzo was fairly certain his brother would kill him over the sheer amount of selfies sent to his phone. They even went so far as to rent a cottage for the night, a cozy little place just large enough for the two of them. All in all, it was sufficiently, sickeningly romantic.

The highlight of the day came at the end. Jesse, who had refused to let go of Hanzo’s hand for most of the trip, led him down the road and onto the rocky shore. There were signs warning of the hazards of sudden waves sweeping sightseers to their doom, but it was a calm enough day despite the chill in the air. Even the chill wasn’t enough to dampen Hanzo’s spirits, not when Jesse was there to cuddle up to for warmth.

They wandered the shore together, arm in arm, ostensibly admiring the sea, though Hanzo caught himself gazing at Jesse’s profile more often than not. The waning sun cast a warm glow over his features, softening the scars and lines created from hardship. Hanzo’s soul sang an easy tune in time with the waves. He loved Jesse, more than he could ever have thought possible. It was simple, being with him, as natural as firing his bow. He took a deep breath, and his hand strayed towards his pocket.

“Hanzo?” Jesse’s voice startled him. Hanzo looked up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, but Jesse was staring out across the water, wringing his hands underneath his serape. “Hanzo, there’s… There’s somethin’ I’ve been meanin’ t’ tell ya…”

Hanzo felt something in his back tighten. Jesse had a dreadful (charming) accent, but this exaggerated… He was nervous. Which meant Hanzo was nervous. “Go ahead,” he said cautiously, doing his best to stamp down the worst case scenarios popping up in his head. 

“Alright… This is hard to… Promise not to interrupt?” Jesse turned to look at him, a desperate, begging light in his eyes. Hanzo felt his heart jump in his throat as he nodded; there was nothing he wouldn’t promise this man.

“I love you, Han. More ‘n I think I ever thought I would. You’re just… God… You’re perfect, an’ here I was this absolute mess. I never thought you’d give me the time o’ day, an’ I tried t’ hate you at first, ‘cause that’d be easier since ya were kinda an asshole at first-- no offense-- but… Then you just… You were smart ‘n’ kind ‘n’ just… You fit into my life like you were made for it… And just… I _love_ you, Hanzo.” Jesse’s voice broke, and Hanzo placed a hand on his arm, concerned and elated in equal amounts. They’d never quite gotten the hang of simply saying their affections beyond flirting and quiet whispers in the dark. Hanzo knew Jesse loved him, and he hoped Jesse knew it was returned, but _hearing_ it like this…

Jesse brought his hands out of the serape, revealing the object he’d been fidgeting with. It was a box, small and dark. Hanzo felt his eyes grow round as the moon as Jesse dropped to his knees and opened the box to reveal a knotted band of metal. “I tried to find somethin’ that’d suit, an’ you said you didn’t like diamonds, an’ Genji actually suggested this lover’s knot thing, an’ guess that ain’t important right now but, uh…” Jesse took a deep breath. “Hanzo Shimada, would you do the me the honor of marryin’ me?”

Hanzo couldn’t breathe for one, long second. He couldn’t think. All he could do was stare down at the ring and beautiful man holding it. When he could finally make his voice work, a laugh exploded from his throat. Once started, he couldn’t hold it in. Hanzo doubled over, wheezing and snorting until tears came from his eyes. 

“Uh… Not… The reaction I was expectin’, darlin’,” Jesse said faintly, watching his boyfriend apparently having some form of fit. Hurt started to pool in those dark eyes, and Hanzo tried to tell him it wasn’t anything against him, he couldn’t gain the breath to speak. “Is this a good thing or not?”

Hanzo did his best to nod, sinking down to the ground and clutching to Jesse as he tried to regain control of himself. “S-sorry. I do not mean to laugh at you, but…” He snorted and fought to smother the laughter.

“Mind tellin’ me what’s goin’ on?” Jesse sounded light, but there was strain there. Hanzo felt guilt creeping into him. The poor man had bared his heart, only for Hanzo to laugh in his face. He took himself firmly in hand, though he couldn’t throttle the smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar box with an equally similar ring. Genji was probably laughing his ass off somewhere around the world.

Jesse fell from his knees to a sitting position, shock and wonder etched on his handsome face. He pushed his hat back on his head, eyes wide and a slow smile tugging his lips. “Well if that don’t beat all…”

“I apologize for laughing, but I couldn’t help it,” Hanzo said, eyes shining. “If you had given me a few more seconds, you would have been the one laughing as well.”

Jesse shook his head, wiping at his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Hanzo, tugging him close. “We’re a right pair, ain’t we.”

“We’re something, that’s for certain,” Hanzo replied with a giggle. “It’s a yes, by the way.”

“Same here, darlin’, same here.” Jesse leaned back and took the ring from his box and slipped it onto Hanzo’s finger before holding his hand out for Hanzo to return the favor. The rings were almost identical, and Hanzo had a hunch his brother had planned for that. Such was the hazard of asking siblings for advice, though Hanzo supposed he owed him this time. 

He tipped his head up to kiss Jesse, feeling light and airy. If Jesse hadn’t been holding him, Hanzo was certain he’d simply float away from happiness. 

“My beautiful dragon,” Jesse whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

Hanzo laughed once more. “I love you, too, cowboy. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super special shoutout to trashocalypse for telling me about beaches and Peggy's Cove in particular and for allowing me to plunder her Canadian knowledge.
> 
> This just about sums up the end of McHanzo week, but I'll probably do more later? Definitely gonna finish Windows at some point.


End file.
